<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I take what is mine and give you what you wanted by DarkMage13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745567">I take what is mine and give you what you wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13'>DarkMage13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Rey kills the Emperor and takes over, Breeding Kink, Brief mentions of graphic violence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Darkfic lite, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knight Kylo Ren, Light Choking, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Virginity, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey gives him the scar, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Throne Room Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of fertility issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The empress wants a child of her own. Her knight will be the <i>only</i> one to provide her with one, if he has any say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I take what is mine and give you what you wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844">super soft AU</a> of Empress Rey wanting a child and then my depraved brain was like "but what if I went darker about it?" So uh, yes, this is... Yeah. Much darker. </p><p>Everything has been tagged and warned for. If any of the above is a no-go, then do not read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The empress had a very graceful neck. Her skin was thin enough that Kylo could see the blue veins underneath. Some days he had a much harder time focusing when her attire was low-collared because all he could think about was sinking his teeth into her flesh, marking her as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thankful that his attire hid his emotions rather well, from his expressions masked by his helmet to the long knight-robes obscuring any hint of his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress, known to him as Rey, Kira to everyone else, seemed irritable as she sat on her throne of black, her low-collared dress hugging her lithe body and exposing her flesh to him in a taunt. Her fingers tapped on the armrest and there was a flicker in her eye, a murderous one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merchant, simpering at her feet, would be limp on the floor in a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo relished in watching the spectacle. Her red staff saber would cut through the victim. Torso was the generic go-to. If she was feeling extra irritated, she would behead or aim for the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she mutilated the corpse, slicing the limbs off with flicks of her fingers. She sighed and leaned back on her throne. "Kylo," she spoke, and he was at her beck and call. "Please escort me to the medbay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her by the hand, leading her off her throne and down the steps. "Yes, my empress," he muttered, his voice distorted by the encoder. Upon closer inspection, her eyes sagged and her shoulders were tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" he asked as he followed her through the ship, watching as her hips swayed in her silk dress, the slits teasing slips of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something of a personal nature has been…" She hesitated, and he frowned. He didn't want to make her feel as if he was untrustworthy, ever. He would give every bit of his soul to her, to this beautiful creature. She cleared her throat. "Something has been bothering me. You will see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded along. When they arrived at the medbay, he turned to leave but she halted him in the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed. "Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat down on the most comfortable bed before a droid rolled over and took a blood sample. Kylo stood at her side, almost fretting over her. Something was wrong if she was here in the medbay and being so dour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A medical physician walked over and asked the droid for analysis. It rattled off numbers and information that Kylo knew seemed to be normal or below normal. Some of it he knew was from her lack of proper nourishment from her childhood before she murdered the Emperor and took over, the dark side singing with her in the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your Majesty," the physician began. "You are improving from last week in terms of your cycles but you still might have low fertility due to extreme malnutrition and damage. It is possible for you to conceive but it might take months before anything drastic will change in your chances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the air was crushed out of Kylo's chest. That was what she was upset about? Her ability to conceive a child? Even more shocking; she wanted a child in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he didn't know of anyone she would be conceiving with. He was with her twenty-four hours a day, save for her bed-chamber. Unless he missed her smuggling a man inside, she was not sleeping with anyone. His insides churned and his hackles rose at the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his empress letting any other man touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was to be the only one if he had any say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed, and she looked even dourer than before. She really did want a child. A woman who conquered systems beneath her heel wanted to raise a baby of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," she said. "Not like I have a partner or donor available yet anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo needed to get out of that room at the mention of a</span>
  <em>
    <span> partner</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>donor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The doctor left them alone, and Rey looked up at him, tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you know," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was ask, "What's this about a partner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced away. "If I am to conceive a child of my own, I need a partner. It takes two. But well, finding one," she rolled her eyes in disgust. "I feel like I have to bribe them at some point. 'Manage to impregnate me and you can be my consort.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo knew she was being sarcastic, but he needed confirmation anyways. "Is that so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a sardonic grin on her beautiful red lips. "Yes, it is so. Perform the greatest miracle in the galaxy by getting the empress pregnant and she will marry you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, still irritated and a bit sad. "Escort me to my chambers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her by the hand, her words swirling around his mind in a gripping hold. "Of course, my empress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had left her to her devices in her own chambers, he closed the doors behind him with the inner lock clicking in place. Only he and her and maybe a few of his knights could go in and out of that room. He estimated a total of two hours before she was asleep in her dark dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would return to her, and make sure no one, no other man would ever touch her, no other man would leave his essence inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo returned to his quarters and bathed. He reached for his aching cock underneath the spray in the 'fresher, thinking of his empress, growing bigger with his own child, her breasts bursting out of her tight breast band, her glowing as her dresses got looser and swayed around her swollen bump. It was too much, and he came on the wall with a harsh gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled as he tried not to think of what would happen if she had not informed him of her struggles. She would get a donor, or worse, a partner, and not him, and that certainly wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo returned to her chambers, slipping inside and locking the Force latch within the door with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a large, black silk bed, she laid, hair strewn about and the sheets pulled up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked glee took root in his heart. She was perfect, all beautiful even in sleep. Her chest rising and falling with each steady breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most enticing was her neck just begging to be marked, by mouth or by fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo strode over to her bedside, taking his helmet off before standing over her. His gloved hand hovered over her face, a slight tremble in his fingers. He didn't want to wake her, not for this. He twitched his fingers over her temple and she sucked in a breath, putting up resistance. He pushed back harder, more conscious than she, and she fell limp once more, boneless in her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Oh, my love, if only you knew what you were asking for sooner. I'll give you what you want, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentative glove roamed over her face, down her neck, to her chest, barely covered by the sheer black nightgown. Her breasts were pebbled underneath the fabric, her bare flesh goose-bumped from the exposure to air. He gave one breast a squeeze, and she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo,” she murmured, a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, and a deep satisfaction rolled over him. “You want this don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her breast, he trailed down her abdomen, taking in the sight of her skin covered by flimsy black, before arriving at her lace panties, covering her soft, untouched mound. As far as he knew, she was never with any other, the crippling loneliness on her shoulders a burden he carried for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be all his, in every sense of the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her thigh a squeeze, feeling the underlying muscle she formed from her extensive daily training routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloves still on, he hooked a finger into the side of the lace and dragged it slowly down off her hips. She shuddered, wiggling her hips for purchase as if she was begging for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed her panties aside, all neatly folded. Climbing onto the bed, he settled himself between her legs, grinding his renewed arousal into her beautiful, bare cunt. He examined her face, lips parted and little gasps slipping out with each touch. It was far, far too tempting to kiss her pretty lips like this, consume her soft mouth as if he was dying of thirst. But he restrained himself, wanting her to be awake and aware for when he got to take a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, he trailed his mouth over her cheek, down her jaw, to her wonderful neck, kissing light kisses, knowing he would leave marks soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out another quiet moan, and Kylo smirked against her neck. "I knew you would like this, my love." Fingers teasing down her shoulders and her chest, he gave both her breasts a squeeze, pinching her nipples between his fingers and thumb. She keened, which only served to make him harder. Losing a bit of his patience, he sat up and tore her gown off her limp body. She was so small in his hands, so tiny compared to his broad size. He could squeeze her hips and the tips of his fingers would touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His empress let out a shudder, her skin all prickly. Her hands unconsciously moved to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists. He took in her breasts, small enough to fit perfectly into his palms. He leaned forward, taking a tentative lick of her nipple, imagining in a few months how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> they will get, how full they will be. Kylo groaned, releasing his empress' wrist to stroke himself for a moment before pressing forward and taking her hardened peak into his mouth. His tongue rolled over it in small circles, and she moaned at the pleasure. Kylo was relentless, lapping at her nipple while reaching up and twisting her other breast. He pulled away with a wet pop, not hesitating to move onto the other one, devouring her nipple with swirls of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shudders of her breath, the way her body twitches and rolls beneath him, the way her warm flesh seeped into his robes, was dizzying. He felt the pride swelling in his chest, that only he could revel in this, enjoy her in privacy, alone, and no one else. His little empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her breasts, he took one last look at them, red and swollen and flushed from his ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slept on, unaware, but in a few hours, she will no longer be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her neck once more, smirking, nipping at her earlobe. "Such a naughty girl you are, you're enjoying this so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed almost responsive to his words, her hands twitching for his body hovering over hers. His mouth trailed down her chest, down her abdomen, to her hips leading to her bare mound, all smooth and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just begging for my cock," he whispered. He cupped her mound and her hips pushed up as if seeking relief from the pressure. "So eager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped his glove off, grasping her thighs further apart and parting her folds for him. He took in her wetness, slick on her innermost thighs and skin. While he wanted to taste her mouth, he wanted to taste her lower lips as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked a long stripe up her folds, stopping just at her cilt and she whined. Steadying his grip on her hips, he licked again, dipping his tongue into her delightful cunt before returning to kissing her folds and lapping at her nub. Her moans flooded his hearing as he ate her out as if he was dying of starvation. Her taste was so good, he would have to do this every night to be satisfied. Her legs twitched and kicked to and fro, and he had to increase his hold to the point he would leave bruising marks in her skin. He latched onto her sensitive bud and sucked. She squeaked, and for a moment, he thought she was awake. He looked up at her lovely face, her eyes shut but squeezed tight in building pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bare fingers danced around her cunt, gathering lubrication. Sliding one finger inside he felt her jolt, but not awake. Just unused to the intrusion. He worked it back and forth inside her in slow strokes before adding another finger. In his haste, he added a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third,</span>
  </em>
  <span> stretching her and fucking her opening, drinking in her little gasps and moans. He continued his tongue’s assault on her sex, sucking her cilt hard until she was writhing and twisting and gushing with her release. He pressed one more kiss to her cunt before sitting up and wiping his chin, dripping in her arousal. Her cheeks were flushed red, her breath sagging from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to leave little bites along her thighs, making sure even when she cleansed the remains of his essence, reminders would remain about the territory he claimed as his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the zipper of his pants, pulling out his thick, reddened cock. He stroked it, even as he stroked her thigh with his glove in a pseudo-attempt to soothe the black and blue forming underneath her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you what you want,” he said. “You will carry no one else’s child except for </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted as if she heard him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, pausing to exercise restraint to claim her lips. He took a moment to inhale the scent of her hair, light and floral, with a little bit of sand lingering in it. The dark side, in his and her nature, was singing with approval. Take what was his. Let go of his restraint and own her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Kylo glided his leaking cock to her parted lower lips, groaning as her warm, wet opening pulled him into her depths. She was so small and so tight, even with his fingers earlier and how drenched he made her. Rey remained blissful in her sleep, unconsciously spreading her legs wider for him. He pushed forward into her heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, my love,” he groaned. “You’re so eager. Begging for me even in your sleep. You really, really want me to fuck you. Want me to fill you up, fuck a baby into your pretty little cunt.” Even though she couldn’t process what he was saying, he’d like to think she’s still listening, that his words penetrated through the fog of dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips flushed against hers, he had to take a deep breath before sliding back out and thrusting back into her cunt. Her walls gripped him in a vice, but he knew she could be even tighter with the right amount of stimulation. He grabbed her hips and increased his speed, watching as she sighed and let out a little keen. He liked watching her tits bounce with the movement, liked watching her swollen lips surround his cock, liked watching her breathing hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking tight,” he gasped out. “A pretty little virgin empress you once were. If only you could see yourself now, taking me because you wanted to be fucked full till you have a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of her hips and reached for her neck, grasping at the junction between her neck and her shoulders. Giving a squeeze, he earned a sharp gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each thrust brought him a little bit more to the edge; his control utterly gone as he held her by the neck and fucked her cunt with rough abandon. He kept going, feeling her walls flutter around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was almost there. He released her neck, his still-gloved hand reaching down to rub small circles around her cilt. Her hips jolted and she arched her back once she came on his cock. Kylo groaned, leaning over her and biting at her neck, hard, as he resumed fucking her tight heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you come so well on my cock,” he muttered between kisses, licking over her wounds and tasting the sweetness of her skin. “I’m going to fill you up, my empress.” Muscles tightening up, he spilled into her with one more violent thrust. His cum coated her walls, as intended, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as she wanted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. He rode his orgasm through with a few smaller pushes, content to remain inside of her, savoring the warmth and catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of her, watching the sight of his white cum dripping out of her abused sex and down to her puckered hole and onto the sheets. He grabbed her folded lace underwear and carefully slid it back on her legs, taking his bare fingers and pushing his cum back inside of her before covering with her panties to keep it inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting his softened cock away, and pulling the covers up to cover her body, all goose-bumped and covered in black and blue, he admired the work that he had done, the dark side in silent applause over his performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mine,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead before he put his helmet back on and left her chambers as if he never entered at all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Soreness between her legs greeted the empress upon waking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up, blinking. Her sleep wasn’t riddled with nightmares for once, rather she heard a voice—Kylo’s voice—speaking to her in worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt sticky as well as sore, and the dark side was ringing in the Force with amusement. She pushed the covers aside and her panties were soaked, and her thighs were covered in tiny hickeys. She furrowed her brow, and she found the evidence of what had occurred in her slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice… The dark side preening...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sick, twisted grin formed on her lips. She was not above revenge, not even on her most loyal protector. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he needed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanent</span>
  </em>
  <span> reminder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She proceeded with her day, not bothering to remove the sticky panties after she cleaned between her legs. Oh no, she wanted a reminder beyond just the bruises on her neck and hips and thighs. She moved with her usual grace, chin up, taking his hand—wondering which hand was used to possibly fuck her opening—and dealing with merchants and diplomats and her generals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day was done, she just sat on her throne, back straight, her hair up in a loose bun rather than the triple three, exposing her upper back for him to watch. She always felt whenever he was gawking at her, even if he had that blasted helmet on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us,” she ordered, her voice neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards all left, but Kylo knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at her knight. “I have an important matter to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, my empress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loathed that encoder even more, not when she heard his voice made of wine whispering to her in her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up from her throne. “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, he kneeled before her on the obsidian steps leading to her throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone infiltrated my rooms last night. Do you know who it was, Kylo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing in response, which only confirmed his guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a twisted smile. “I think you do. So, I think you know how I feel about it. I must say though, it’s nice to know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are to cater to all my whims and fantasies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignited her staff, blood red reflecting off the floor, and within seconds she tore a burn down his face, extending down his neck and stopping at his chest. The helmet was in pieces on the floor, and Kylo was on his back, heaving for air, staring at her with something akin to bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kneeled down to his eye level. “If you’re going to fuck a baby into me, at least do it while I’m awake so I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Don’t be selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a laugh. “Isn’t that in our nature? On the dark side? To be selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes twinkled with mirth. “You’re so right. I’m surprised you even took the hint in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo, having recovered from his lightsaber burn—it would definitely leave a scar later, which made her wet between her legs to think about—reached up with his gloved fingers and squeezed her throat with the Force. Not enough to make her choke, but just enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from the floor, and Rey was utterly paralyzed on the spot. His face was handsome, framed by dark waves and piercing eyes and bespeckled by tiny beauty marks. Thank the Sith she had the mind to take out his helmet in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his Force-grip on her neck, standing up over her and she was very, very small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make one thing clear,” he said, his voice making her shiver. “No matter what, every night I will fuck you full of my seed until you’re carrying my child, and even then, I won’t stop fucking you and your beautiful body because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leaned in close to her, his free hand dancing down her side, over her small curves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wanted to reach out in the Force, to push back, but she didn’t. It was easier to let him do as he pleased, which wasn’t a bad thing. On the contrary, with the way he looked at her, she would let him carry her burdens. She would surrender herself to his touches, his possession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was consuming and raw with his passion, and she had to take it all with a soft whimper. She clutched at his torn robes, pulling him closer. His tongue tangled with hers, his teeth nipping at her lip until he opened a wound and the iron of her blood invaded her mouth. When he pulled away, he grabbed her by the waist and shoved her to the floor. He tore at her skirts, ripping the already deep slit in her gown. His gloved fingers reached over her thighs and found her ruined panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a naughty empress you are," he mused, ripping the garment to shreds before slapping her ass. She squeaked into the floor, trying to find purchase with her hands on something and finding nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "As if you're an innocent angel either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed at her sex, already dripping for him. "You know I can take whatever I want. And we both know you want it, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock, thick and hard, pressed into her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stretch felt so good. He was so thick she wondered if he was going to split her in half with his cock alone. She was still sore from the night before, but she welcomed the burning pain as he fucked her, harsh, not slow or gentle in the slightest. He grabbed her nape, the seams of his leather gloves digging into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna fuck you over and over, my love," he declared with each rough thrust into her cunt. "You demanded a child, and I plan to deliver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned and keened under his touch, her body on a tight coil. He hit all of her sensitive spots, making her see stars. She cried out, only to have his hand come up and silence her, his thumb pressing into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have the guards barging in on us while I fuck a baby into you,” he said, his words licking at her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coil snapped, her back arching as she clenched down on his cock. He groaned, his hot cum pulsing into her, marking his territory once again. He ruined her for anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled out and tucked himself back into his unzipped pants before picking her up into his arms. His cum trailed down her ass and onto the floor. Rey traced her fingers down the lightsaber burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you must own up to your words,” he said, eyes dark, fighting a sinister smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her brow. “What words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began walking through the halls, to her bed chambers. Her cunt throbbed at the thought of more lascivious activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I impregnate you, you have to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Some nights she would wake up, full of his cock. She would keen, feeling him split her open while his arms were around her neck, almost cutting off her air, while he whispered how beautiful their children will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nights would wane on until they both were exhausted, and she fell over into the sheets, limp and sweaty and dripping with cum. He cuddled up behind her and tweaked at her oversensitive nipple and she squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you belong to, my empress?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned at his touch. "You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand drifted down to her abdomen, in a protective hold. "Yes. You belong to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey was confirmed pregnant at last, Kylo took her to bed, devouring her mouth with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered how you would look as my bride,” he muttered against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My horny <a href="https://twitter.com/thighloren">twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>